1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustproof plate fixture, and more particularly to a dustproof plate fixture adapted to securely connect the dustproof plate to a back of an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
It is found that dust and moisture can penetrate to the interior of electrical connectors, whereby performance of the connector is impaired. To try to prevent this a dustproof plate is mounted on a back of a connector so as to isolate the dust, moisture etc. A conventional dustproof plate is shown in FIG. 6, wherein the dustproof plate (3) has a wedge (32) formed on a top edge of the dustproof plate (3) and two steps (31) respectively formed on opposite sides of the dustproof plate (3). An electrical connector (2) has a cutout (231) defined in a rear side face of the connector (2) to correspond to the wedge (32), and two tracks (21) respectively formed on two opposite sides of the connector (2) to correspond to the two steps (31).
When the conventional dustproof plate (3) is to be mounted on the connector (2), the steps (31) of the dustproof plate (3) are first slid into the corresponding tracks (21). After the steps (31) are inserted and slid into the tracks (21), the wedge (32) is securely received in the cutout (231) so that the dustproof plate (3) is able to prevent dust and moisture from going into the interior of the connector (2) to influence the electrical performance of the connector (2).
From the structure of the dustproof plate (3) and the corresponding structure of the connector (2), it is to be noted that the dustproof plate (3) has constant friction with the connector (2) when mounting and de-mounting the dustproof plate (3) to the connector (2). That is, a friction is generated between the steps (31) and the side walls defining the tracks (21) and it will gradually reduce the tightness between the dustproof plate (3) and the connector (2). When small rifts happen due to the friction between the dustproof plate (3) and the connector (2), the electrical performance is greatly hindered.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved dustproof plate fixture to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.